


Monkey to my Heart

by larryscape



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animals, Apes & Monkeys, Bananas, Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Cosplay, Costumes, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Humor, M/M, Monkeys, Sexual Humor, Smut, Zoo, blowjob, cockslut, cockslut harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryscape/pseuds/larryscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have to be with them, Louis,” Harry argued, looking over his shoulder and down at his boyfriend. “They’re my brothers.” </p><p>Louis looked around the area to see if anyone was witnessing this little episode – more importantly if anyone was calling security – before looking back up at Harry. “But I’m your boyfriend, Harry,” he said indulging Harry with sweet sincerity. “I need you to be here with me.”</p><p>Harry gave Louis a tentative look of remorse before looking back up at the exhibit, and Louis figured he knew exactly how to handle this. </p><p>“If you come back down, I’ll buy you monkey ears.”</p><p>The next thing Louis heard was a plop on the concrete and a giddy cheer, both from Harry.</p><p> (Aka the one where Harry becomes obsessed with monkeys and Louis fucks Harry's face after they make countless banana references.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey to my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This entire idea belongs to one of my best friends in the world Morgan aka @morgan_isms :) It was so fun to write, so I hope I did her amazing idea justice!
> 
> As usual, your kudos, comments, and feedback are very much appreciated!
> 
> twitter/tumblr/ask.fm: larryscape

“Louis,” Harry called in the direction of his boyfriend, who was scrolling through his phone while sitting on the bench outside the restrooms. “You’re never gonna guess what I just heard in the loo.”

After a few more upward swipes on his phone screen, Louis looked up at the enthusiastic boy in front of him. “The loo, Harry?” he answered with a slightly concerned gaze.  “Not too sure if I want to know what you heard in there, to be honest.”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry snapped, lowering his voice and sobering his tone. “This is big news.”

Louis rolled his eyes and prepared for a long story about how goldfish enjoy wearing sweaters or something along those lines before putting away his phone and giving Harry his undivided attention. “Right, of course. Please proceed.”

After letting out a large exhale, Harry waited for complete silence before he made his important announcement.

“Monkeys, Louis.”

Monkeys.

Louis couldn’t maintain a serious aura for long and eventually broke the silence with an overly-dramatic gasp.

“ _Monkeys?_ At a zoo?” Louis exclaimed while grabbing his chest. “That is probably the most earth-shattering news I have ever received.”

Louis looked up at his boyfriend, who was now wearing a comically child-like scowl.

“Honey, I’m sorry,” Louis said through a poorly-stifled giggle, reaching up to stroke at Harry’s arm.

“Your sarcasm hurts, Louis.”

Louis rolled his eyes before getting up from the bench and slinging his green backpack over one shoulder. “Will you forgive me if I take you to see the monkeys now?” he answered, handing Harry his purple fanny pack.

After instantly perking up and answering Louis with a cheerful “Yes,” (and making him buckle his fanny pack for him), Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and bolted in the direction of the monkey exhibit.

Although it took a while due to Harry’s compulsive need to learn the name of every single animal they passed, they eventually arrived at the monkey exhibit.

“Babe, are you gonna be okay?” Louis asked, turning to the stunned boy next to him.

He followed Harry’s entranced gaze and took note of the apes perched up in a leafy tree right up against the fence. Their fur, a blend of browns and blacks and whites, reminded Louis of Rocky Road icecream, and the way they danced and played along the branches reminded him of his two youngest sisters when he would take them to the local playground.

“You know,” he continued when Harry still hadn’t answered him. “These little guys are actually pretty cool.”

Harry snapped back to reality at the sound of Louis’ voice. “Aren’t they, though?” he said – well, practically squealed – in response. “They’re like little people minus all of society’s corruption.”

“And clothes,” Louis added.

Harry snorted before raising a finger in protest. “Clothes _are_ corruption, my dear.”

Louis thought back to all of Harry’s unnecessary nudity from when they first met up until now, and it all suddenly made sense.

“I think _you_ must be a monkey then, Harry,” Louis stated matter-of-factly.

Harry blinked once before turning to meet Louis’ stare with a look of dramatic realization, looking as if Louis had just reunited Harry with a long lost relative. “Oh my god, Louis.”

Louis was about to laugh fondly at Harry’s reaction to his comment when he noticed Harry’s body jolt into action. “Harry, what the fuck are you – _Harry_ , I was just _kidding_ ,” he called after him as he watched his boyfriend climb up the metal fence.

Despite the humor and amusement that would come with it, Louis thought it would be best to stop Harry from joining the monkeys in their artificial habitat. He quickly ran forward and extended an arm to snatch at the strap of Harry’s fanny pack, and Harry protested by clutching onto the fence with all his might.

“Harry, please come down,” Louis said sternly. “The last thing I want is for you to have to go to zoo jail again,” he added, recollecting a mishap last year that put Harry behind zebra-striped bars for a good two hours before Louis could go ‘claim’ him.

“I have to be with them, Louis,” Harry argued, looking over his shoulder and down at his boyfriend. “They’re my _brothers_.”

Louis looked around the area to see if anyone was witnessing this little episode – more importantly if anyone was calling security – before looking back up at Harry. “But I’m your _boyfriend_ , Harry,” he said indulging Harry with sweet sincerity. “I need you to be here with me.”

Harry gave Louis a tentative look of remorse before looking back up at the exhibit, and Louis figured he knew exactly how to handle this.

“If you come back down, I’ll buy you monkey ears.”

The next thing Louis heard was a _plop_ on the concrete and a giddy cheer, both from Harry.

The two of them smiled contently at each other before spinning around and walking towards the gift shop.

“I really like monkeys,” Harry said, entwining his fingers with Louis’ and smiling down at their feet.

Louis laughed and lightly stroked Harry’s hand with his thumb. “I know you do, baby,” he replied while reaching out to open the gift shop door for the both of them.

Harry grinned at the sound of bells that filled the room as the door swung open, but his grin soon morphed into an open-mouthed stare when he looked up to see the world’s largest supply of monkey merchandise.

Monkey trinkets and knick knacks coated the walls, while monkey games and apparel filled up the shelves and stands about the floor. Stuffed animals with long, swirly tails hung from the ceiling, and Louis chuckled as Harry tried to reach up and pet them.

“See anything you might want?” Louis asked, knowing that Harry would probably want more than just a pair of monkey ears.

Immediately, Harry’s expression of excitement turned into a frantic look of panic. “So many choices,” he said shakily while looking around the shop. “Definitely want ears,” he began. “But the stuffed animals are cute too. And the mugs, Louis -”

“Babe, relax. I can get you whatever you want,” Louis said soothingly, resting a small hand on Harry’s broad shoulder. “Go crazy.”

Harry lifted a hand up to his mouth and silently giggled into his fingertips before Louis had to ask what the hell he was laughing at.

“Don’t you mean,” Harry began, interrupting himself with a small fit of laughter. “Go … bananas?”

After humoring his boyfriend with a generous amount of laughter at his play on words, Louis gave Harry a light shove in the direction of the vast supply of monkey ears coating the opposite wall.

Eventually, Harry had picked out a furry, brown headband with a pair of large, round ears on each side. Louis also helped him pick out a stuffed monkey, triple-checking to make sure he selected the ‘cuddliest one’ like Harry had requested.

After having to physically drag Harry out of the door, Louis walked out of the shop with three large gift-bags in one hand and Harry’s large hand in the other.

Although they were delayed by Harry’s requested pit-stop at the market to get some fresh bananas, Louis and Harry finally arrived back at their flat.

While still enjoyable, taking Harry on special field-trips like this caused Louis heaps of exhaustion, so he soon found himself slouched over in the leather recliner in front of the television. The shrill voices of the New Jersey Housewives, or whatever they were called, filled the living room as Louis felt himself grow increasingly drowsy.

Right before Louis began to drift off into a midday slumber, a faint spring-like noise caught his attention, and he quickly stopped his eyes from falling shut.

He got up from the comfortable chair with an irritated groan, bitter over the fact that he had gotten a rotten amount of sleep the night before and couldn’t get a chance to rest.

“Harry, what are you up to?” he called into the bedroom, where the noise seemed to be coming from.

When he heard a soft, falsetto “Ooh ooh, ah ah,” in the distance, Louis knew that he was in for something bizarre and probably incredibly cute.

“Babe, what on earth are you doing?” Louis asked as he stepped into the bedroom to see his boyfriend jumping up and down on their bed, wearing nothing but his newly-purchased banana-patterned boxers and plush monkey ears.

Accompanying him on the bed was a pile of banana peels. He held one half-eaten banana in his hand, chomping down on it once before giving Louis a response.

“I’m snacking,” he responded with a full mouth, looking down at Louis with a delighted grin. “You want some?”

Harry followed his question with an extending of his right hand, offering Louis a bight of his banana.

“Erm, no thanks,” Louis answered, his tone a mix of confusion and amusement. He was pretty much used to Harry’s bizarre antics and had learned to appreciate the endearment of it all, but something about the image of his lips encircling the tip of a banana gave Louis a different sort of sensation.

“Louis?” Harry said, waving his free hand in front of his boyfriend’s face, and _shit_ , Louis must have been staring. “Are you – you’re imagining me sucking cock, aren’t you?”

Louis looked around the room as if to find some excuse to save himself some humiliation. “ _No?_ ” he retorted indignantly. “What the fuck are you talking about?” (Louis was a very convincing liar.)

Instead of arguing, Harry just looked back at Louis with that classic _You like krabby patties, don’t you Squidward?_ smirk, and Louis wanted to throw a banana at him.

“I hate you.”

“I love you.”

“Have another bight,” Louis said abruptly, giving a slight nod to the banana in Harry’s hand.

Harry quirked an eyebrow before happily obliging. He held the tip of the banana about an inch away from his mouth before parting his lips slightly to meet it with his tongue. Soon his puffy, red lips circled around the head as he started sucking lightly on the banana.  He then bit down hard with his teeth, causing Louis to wince subconsciously.

“Hope you’ll be a bit more gentle when it’s my cock in your mouth, yeah?” Louis suggested, his voice coated with a husky film of seduction.

Harry pursed his moistened lips and gave Louis a stagy eye roll. “If you’re nice to me, perhaps,” he said.

Louis glared back at him in confusion. “Harry, I literally just bought you all these nice things,” he said, pointing lazily at the pile of banana peels covering their duvet.

Harry looked around the room and back at Louis. “This is true,” he stated matter-of-factly. “I retract my previous statement. You have been very kind indeed.”

And with that insightful observation from Harry, Louis began taking off his clothes.

“You actually got hard from watching me eat a banana,” Harry scoffed once Louis was left in only his boxers and a prominent bulge showed through them.

“You dickhead, you got hard just from _eating_ the banana,” Louis retorted, gesturing at the very obvious outline of Harry’s erection in his boxers.

As if this was news to Harry, the younger boy sat down on the bed, bowed his head in humiliation, and muttered softly, “It’s not a boner; it’s just a banana in the pattern.”

Bless his little heart.

“Sweetie, it’s okay,” Louis hummed. “I love that you’re my little cockslut.”

He began petting Harry’s curls where they hung from the monkey-ear headband. Using his fingertips, he lifted Harry’s chin up so he could leave a wet kiss on his frowning lips.

Harry reciprocated the action by clutching the back of Louis’ head, tugging lightly at his hair. “Love being your cockslut,” he mumbled in between kisses.

“Yeah?” Louis panted, pressing a small hand on Harry’s chest to push him back down onto the mattress. “How ‘bout you prove it, then?”

Harry moaned at Louis’ forcefulness and nodded eagerly before opening his mouth in anticipation.

He concentrated on Louis sliding off his boxers and paid special attention to the sight of his cock bouncing out of his waistband. His gaze carefully followed his stiff erection as Louis climbed up the bed so that his knees were on either side of Harry’s shoulders.

Harry parted his mouth even more.

When Louis placed the head of his cock on Harry’s tongue, he had to press down quickly on Harry’s shoulders to keep him from taking it in all at once.

“Hey,” Harry whined in protest, ready to get all of Louis inside his mouth.

“You’ve gotta be patient, love,” Louis laughed, amused at Harry’s level of eagerness.

Harry grunted in exasperation, his lips turned down in a child-like pout. “Bananas never make me wait.”

Louis rolled his eyes, retracting his hips even further away from Harry’s face. “Right, but do bananas cum in your mouth and make you orgasm?” he asked.

Harry snorted and lifted a finger, looking back at Louis with a condescending grin. “Well actually, Louis-”

“Please don’t continue,” Louis interrupted curtly. He even placed his index finger over Harry’s lips to properly shut him up, and – of course – Harry began sucking on it right away.   

After giving Harry a five minute lecture on when it is acceptable and unacceptable to put things in his mouth, Louis finally let Harry suck his cock.

“You almost taste like bananas,” Harry hummed gleefully around Louis’ length. His words were distorted due to the cock inside his mouth, but Louis seemed to understand him well enough. Harry let his eyes flutter closed as Louis fucked his mouth, giving no reaction when Louis would nudge the back of his throat every now and then.

“That’s because you were just eating bananas, Harry,” Louis replied, blaming the sensation of sucking cock for shutting off Harry’s common sense.

In response, Harry simply hummed, sending vibrations through Louis’ dick, which caused him to let out a sudden whimper. “ _Fuck_ , Harry,” he cried out, his thrusts becoming sloppier and sloppier as he got closer to his climax.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Harry moaned, getting turned on by the sound of Louis’ tiny little whimpers he was giving with each thrust.

One of Louis’ hands gripped tightly around the band of Harry’s monkey ears, while the other pressed firmly against the headboard. His thrusts became harder yet much more faltered as he came into Harry’s mouth, a loud cry escaping his lips.

Harry’s eyes snapped shut as he took in the pleasure from Louis’ cum trickling down his throat. Preserving the sensation of having Louis’ warmth inside of him, Harry kept his mouth shut and made sure not to swallow all at once.

It was only when Louis leaned in to kiss Harry that he swallowed the cum, eager to let Louis taste the remaining few drops left on his tongue.

Still overwhelmed from his orgasm, Louis lay with his heaving chest pressed down against Harry’s, their lips still joined in a tongue-filled kiss. This was probably Louis’ favorite part of making love to Harry – the dizzy, post-climax makeout sessions involving laced fingers and lazy hair-petting.

The only thing out of the ordinary was the fact that Harry was still incredibly hard.

“Lou,” Harry croaked after Louis gave him one last peck before getting up from bed. “Aren’t you forgetting someone?” he said, using both hands to point down at his erection (and yes, Harry refers to his penis as ‘someone’).

Louis responded with a nonchalant shrug before making his way towards the bathroom. He flipped the light switch on the inside and turned to Harry one last time, taking in the adorable sight of his boyfriend sitting crisscross applesauce in his banana boxers and monkey ears. He shifted his gaze a smidge to the right and noticed that there were a few un-eaten bananas left in a small pile, and Louis gave a devious smirk.

“Looks to me like you have all the tools you need to make your _self_ cum, babe.”  

_The End._


End file.
